pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mika444/Moje Pokémony/Flower (Venusaur)
| location=Kanto| current=Z Majką| enva1=| java1=| }} Flower - Piąty Pokémon Majki. Ewoluowała z Bulbasaur. Charakterystyczność w wyglądzie * Ma niebieskie Oczy. * Jej 3 płatki na Kwiatku są różnego koloru. * Ma przedziurawione lewe ucho i aby to ukryć nosi kolczyk. Historia Rodzicami Flower była para dzikich Venusaurów – Mara i Mick. Kochali ją bardzo, nawet gdy była jeszcze w jajku. Wydawało się, że będą stanowić razem wspaniałą rodzinę, gdyby nie atak kłusowników. Był to zwyczajny wieczór, a rodzina postanowiła wtedy odpocząć na małym pagórku, gdzie zazwyczaj spędzali czas. Gdy tylko Venusaury zasnęły, rzucili się na nich dwaj kłusownicy. Mara i Mick walczyli z nimi dzielnie, jednak przede wszystkim starali chronić swoje jajo. Matka Flo schowała ją pod swoimi liśćmi, by źli ludzie jej nie zauważyli. Jednak, to nie była najlepsza kryjówka. Podczas walki jajko wyślizgnęło się spod liści i sturlało się z pagórka. Poobijało się, lecz ten wypadek nie spowodował śmierci dziecka. Jajo leżało sobie kilka godzin u podnóża pagórka, w krzakach, do których wpadło. W końcu odnalazła ją Mara, która uciekła kłusownikom. thumb|left|190px|Jako Bulbasaur Mick poświęcił się, by mogła to uczynić i dalej opiekować się ich dzieckiem. Gdy Flower wykluła się z jajka, okazało się, że przez sturlanie się z pagórka jako jajko, nieco zdeformował jej wygląd. Oczy miała niebieskie, a każdy płat bulwy był w innym odcieniu zieleni (jak się później okazało, kwiat z bulwy miał różnokolorowe płatki, co nie jest normalne dla Bulbasaurów). Mara bała się, że Flo nie będzie akceptowana przez jej nietypowy wygląd, lecz w głębi duszy czuła dumę i szczęście, że ma oryginalną córkę. Jednak pewnego dnia Mara zadecydowała, że czas na to, by Flower się usamodzielniła. Jasne było, że bała się o swoją córkę i nie chciała by przydarzyło jej się to, co Mickowi. Jednakże nie mogła dopuścić, by Flo spędziła całe życie przy matce. Na szczęście, Flower bardzo spodobał pomysł „samodzielności” i bardzo szybko odłączyła się od matki. Aczkolwiek, jej wolność nie trwała zbyt długo. Została złapana przez trenerkę o imieniu Maja. Mimo to, Flower nie była wkurzona na swoją nową właścicielkę. Nawet była jej wdzięczna za złapanie, gdyż poznała dzięki temu wielu nowych przyjaciół. Jako Bulbasaur, Flo pomogła Mai złapać wiele Pokemonów. Sama została złapana w walce ze Squirtle’m o imieniu Blake, w którym się zadurzyła. Oczywiście, nie chciała mu tego powiedzieć, więc on uważał ją tylko za przyjaciółkę. Jej szanse zmalały jeszcze bardziej, gdy Blake ewoluował w Wartortle. Zaczął ją wtedy traktować bardziej jak młodszą siostrę, niż przyjaciółkę. Flo odpuściła i od tego czasu nie widać, by nadal się nim interesowała. thumb|205px|Jako Ivysaur Ewoulowała w Ivysaura podczas walki z dzikim Growlithem, którego, dzięki niej, złapała Maja. Jednak podczas walki pies przegryzł jej ucho. Mimo, że była to nie wielka strata, Flo była zrozpaczona. Jej trenerka wpadła na pomysł, by oddać złoty kolczyk swojej babci (który wiele dla niej znaczył) Flower, który zakryłby rozerwanie. Ivysaur była wniebowzięta, lecz jej przyjaciele – Charlie i Blake, stwierdzili, że „przez ewolucję i tą całą biżuterię zrobiła się z niej „słaba dziewczynka””. Flo się zdenerwowała i chciała im pokazać, że to nie prawda. Założyła się, że ukradnie jajko grupie Houndoomów. Jak postanowiła, tak zrobiła. Zakradła się nocą do ich legowiska w lesie i zabrała jedno z jaj. Następnego dnia, Maja dowiedziała się o wszystkim i chciała oddać rodzicom ich dziecko, choć sama wiedziała, że jest to ryzykowne. Gdy znalazła Houndoomy, pomyślały one, że trenerka zabrała ich jajo. Właśnie, gdy miały ją zaatakować, zatrzymał ich tajemniczy mężczyzna, który okazał się ich hodowcą. Maja wyjaśniła całą historię mężczyźnie, który wcale nie był zły. Co więcej, pozwolił trenerce zatrzymać jajko, gdyż ma ich nawet za dużo. Flo jednak nie nauczyła się, by być bardziej rozważną. Przynajmniej Charlie i Blake nie uważali jej więcej za mięczaka (pewnie z tego powodu, że Flo podkolorowała swoją przygodę i opowiedziała im, że sama pokonała całą bandę Houndoomów, by zdobyć to jajo). Pewnego dnia, podczas wycieczki mijali dość znany Flower pagórek... Nie mogła go sobie jednak przypomnieć, jednak pamięć jej wróciła, gdy mijali miejsce, w którym została złapana. Przypomniało jej się wszystko z przeszłości. Kiedy Maja rozglądała się szukając dalszej ścieżki, Flo postanowiła odwiedzić swoją mamę. Kiedy Flower pobiegła zauważył to Charlie, który już dawno ewoluował w Charizarda. Szturchnął Maję o ramię i razem skradali się za Flower, aby zobaczyć co robi. Gdy ta dotarła do znajomego z dzieciństwa miejsca, jej mamy tam nie było. Były tam jeszcze świeżo nadgryzione owoce, więc Flo wiedziała, że jej mama jest niedaleko. Postanowiła się rozejrzeć. Kiedy Maja i Charlie śledzili ją potajemnie z powietrza, wszyscy troje usłyszeli głośny ryk. Flower od razu poznała Marę, swoją mamę więc nie zważając na nic pobiegła w stronę, z której wydobył się ryk. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce zobaczyła swoją Marę uwięzioną w siatce. Była bardzo słaba. Siatkę tą próbowali załadować kłusownicy, ci sami co byli tam parę lat wcześniej i ci sami co zabili jej Ojca. Reakcja Flo była natychmiastowa i do przewidzenia. Zaczęła ich atakować. Charlie też chciał się przyłączyć, ale Maja zabroniła. Kiedy zobaczyła, że kłusownicy wystawili Golema do walki postanowiła jej pomóc. Flower chciała rozprawić się z nim sama. Nie znała za silnych ruchów, ale dzięki Syntezie nie była na aż tak straconej pozycji. Kiedy kłusownicy już załadowali Marę do ciężarówki, Flo się zdenerwowała i.. ewoluowała. Po ewolucji, nauczyła się Słonecznego Promienia, więc łatwo pokonała Golema. Kiedy kłusownicy wyjechali ciężarówką, Maja, Charlie i Flower zaczęli ich gonić. Zatrzymali się dopiero, gdy pomarańczowy smok wylądował im na Masce samochodu. Kiedy próbowali uciec, Flo zablokowała im drogę, a Charlie ich złapał. Czekając na Oficer Jenny, Flower uwolniła swoją mamę. Oby dwie się rozpłakały i utuliły (na swój, nie mogący się podnieść sposób). Było to niestety ostatnie spotkanie Flo i Mary, gdyż już nigdy nie podróżowali w tych rejonach. Flo walczyła również w Lidze Kanto. Została użyta do walki z Pokémonami Joy. Była pierwszym wyborem Mai do walki z trenerką. Walczyła najpierw z Kabutopsem. Walka była bardzo zaciekła, lecz po wymianie ciosów między Trującym Szokiem, a Lawiną, Flower wykończyła go Słonecznym Promieniem. Po tej wygranej została odesłana do Pokeballa i wróciła do walki z Laprasem, który był osłabiony po walce z Blakiem. Lapras używając Serfowania i Lodowego Promienia niemalże pokonała Flo, gdy ta uaktywniła swoją zdolność, Rozrost. Wtedy po użyciu Tańca Płatków zdezorientowała Lapras, dając sobie szanse na uleczenie się Syntezą. Po odzyskaniu siły, Flower wykończyła Lapras używając Trującego Szoku. Swoją rolę w Lidze kończy przegrywając ze swoim następnym przeciwnikiem, Ditto, którego pokonał dopiero potem Blake. Zachowanie Flo jest bardzo Odważnym, ale i wrażliwym Pokémonem. Często robi coś zanim pomyśli i nawet jak wynikiem są same kłopoty, nigdy nie żałuje. Kiedyś podkochiwała się w Blake'u, ale gdy ten po ewolucji zaczął zachowywać się jak starszy brat, zaczął ją trochę irytować. Często pada ofiarą "braterskich" kawałów Charliego i Blake'a. Zwykle kończą się one wybuchami, dosłownie i w przenośni. Czasem Maja musi ratować chłopaków przed nią. Jest straszliwie Lekkomyślna, co ma właściwie w naturze. Jej motto to "najpierw strzelać, potem pytać", co jak sama twierdzi usłyszała w telewizji. Flo kocha koloryzować swoje wyczyny przykładem tego może być ten cytat: "Raz ". Jest bardzo wrażliwa jednak, jak ktoś nazwie ją "słabą" lub "małą". Wtedy zrobi wszystko, aby udowodnić, że tak nie jest co często kończy się kłopotami. Uwielbia oglądać w lustrze swój kolczyk od Mai. Znane ataki Ciekawostki * Urodziła się 21 marca, więc jej znakiem zodiaku jest Baran. ** Urodziła się w pierwszy dzień Wiosny. * Pomysł na jej imię wziął się ze znamion na głowie, które posiadała będąc Bulbasaur i Ivysaur. * Jej kolczyk powiększył się wraz z jej Ewolucją.